Hircismus, foot odor, sweat odor, and other body odors, which make people uncomfortable, are typically generated by decomposition of a mixture of sweat and lipids such as sebum by skin normal florae. For example, hircismus results from, for example, the odor of fatty acids as degradation products of lipids contained in secretions secreted from the apocrine glands present on the axilla.
In order to suppress such body odor, various techniques such as bactericides, antiperspirants, and deodorants have been used (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1). For example, deodorant; compositions containing zinc oxide and silica as deodorant components are known (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2), However, much higher suppressive function on the body odor has been demanded. For example, a deodorant component having more excellent deodorizing function has been demanded.
A skin lotion for removing body odor has been developed while focusing on the adsorption function of charcoal. The skin lotion is prepared by mixing a common skin lotion with coconut shell activated carbon and other components (see Patent. Document 3).